Being a side character, aka a teacher
by Littleswiss
Summary: You know, when I was brought in this world, I decided to not do anything that might change the plot. So I decided to be just a side character. But of course, no plan survives with first contact. SI not like the others. Contains languages. May sounds like Professor Arc by Coeur d'Alaran, but the plot is not at ALL a harem comedy or has anything to do with the one from Coeur.


**So hello there! Sorry for the one who were waiting for the new chapter of The Birth of a Nation, I have writer block. So this here is something I wrote a while ago and has been in my laptop for a while.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

You know, when I think about it, when you suddenly find yourself in an impossible scenario, people tend to generally have two kind of reactions: Extreme confusion with a trace of denial and shocked quickly followed by giving up hope. And then there's me. You see, I think of myself as a simple guy with a pretty good check on my emotions and will quickly adapt to new situations. Of course, this doesn't mean that it will not make me anxious. I will get stressed about something, like any normal human being and that…

"Mr. Schwarz, are you listening?" Ozpin asked me from his desk, cutting me of my my reverie. "Hum, sorry headmaster, just thinking about home." I apologized in my thick french accent. Well, maybe I should explain the how and the why, even if I do not known the latter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was in the cafeteria of my respective faculty at university, listening to the radio through my phone while I was reading a compilation of Lovecraft's short stories. I just had finished the Color from Outer Space and was starting Pickman's Model. Suddenly, the music was cut off and was replaced by ringing. Groaning, I looked and saw that it was an unknown number but still answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Schwarz?" The voice that asked the question sounded familiar, but from where?

"Yes, this is me. How can I help you?" I tried not to sound annoyed, but still a little slipped by. If the person at the other end heard that, they didn't make notice.

"I'm calling as I have a job proposition for you." I should have listened to my guts that something was fishy, as normally it was someone from the agency that contacted first to give notice of a job proposition. And still, I knew this voice, I was sure of it but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"It is a proposition for a post as a teacher in my academy. You see, there is vacant one since the person that was supposed to take it suddenly canceled for personal reasons." Now it was suspicious and didn't make any sense. I hadn't the slightest experience in teaching anything. Well, I had helped a few kids if they had trouble with their school work but that was just to do some quick money. But then, I had a pretty bad day and I wanted something to be focused on other than my current predicament.

"And when will it start if..." I didn't even have the time to finish my sentence that the other voice interrupted me.

"Right now." Suddenly the screen of my phone lighted up as if it was a projector, so much light was pouring from it that I had to close my eyes. Then everything became dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that I saw was bright light, too bright. I felt that I was on something that was moving. After I became used to the light, I could see my environment. At first I didn't register what I saw. This looked like I was on some sort of plane. But not the like the ones I knew, as everyone around me were either standing or sitting on benches. And I was on one of them. First I checked to see of I had everything. My bag was here, at my feet and the clothes I wore were the same as before. A bordeau pullover with a hood, black pants with my sand shoes. Looking inside the bag, I was relieved to see that I had my laptop with the charger. It was then I decided to look around in more details.

…

 _Why is there Yang hugging her sister like in the scene of the first episode of RWBY?_ Now that I looked closely and made sure I wasn't dreaming, there was really Yang and Ruby. _But how is that…. Oh Please don't tell me…_ _Ouch!_ The pinch didn't wake me so it meant only one thing: I had somehow been transported into the show like in those numerous fan fictions. I knew that people will either be shocked and cry or something but as always, I sucked it up and accepted the fact.

That's when realization hit me. Right now, I started to really hate whoever was responsible for this. But being angry would not help so I calmed myself by breathing. Taking my eyes off the sisters, I tried to look for the rest of the cast. Not far from them there was Jaune, gripping his stomach in pain. I knew that I could help him but being the reasonable young man I was, I decided against it. It would have unknown consequences. So I left him and search for any other members. However, not like in the show, the other people present inside the dust plane weren't just shadows and that made it impossible to find any other member of the main cast. I looked at my right and saw that my book I was reading before any of this happened was just laying there. With nothing else to do, I went back reading to pass the time.

After thirty minutes or so, the plane finally arrived at destination and everyone was getting ready to get off. Taking my bag, I slugged it on my shoulder while I had my book still in hand and patiently waited for the wave of future students to walk out. _Wait, do I still have my phone?_ I checked my pocket and took out a folded rectangular piece of metal that wasn't my smart-phone. Pressing on the button, it unfolded, revealing itself being a scroll. The main screen was very similar to my iphone so I didn't have any difficulty navigating through it. Everything was there, well almost everything. All of my contacts were gone and only a black page greeted me. Beside that, all of my photos, videos and data were there.

Once outside of the dustplane or whatever it was called, the view of Beacon made me breathless. The show had nothing on the real thing. Speaking of real, everything looked like it was real, but still maintained the style of the show. It was a little disturbing, but nothing I couldn't adapt to.

"Mister Schwarz?" A voice called my name and I teared my eyes off the distant academy to found myself facing not the deputy headmistress, but the headmaster himself and holy shit he was tall. And my little self-consciousness about my height only worsened when I had to look up to see his eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir." I presented my hand to him and he gripped it in a firm handshake. "The pleasure is mine and I'm pleased and thankful that you accepted the post in such a short notice. If you would follow me." He just said that and walked away with me behind him. All the while during the walk, I looked around seeing everything. There were students everywhere talking to one another and when they saw that I was following the headmaster, a few eyebrows were raised and whispered questions were asked to their friends. I even saw Yang elbowed one of her 'friends' and pointed at me while asking about me.

"I see that you are familiarizing yourself with the place. That will eased your integration." Speaking of which, I still didn't know how and why I was suddenly on Remnant. But I will not do the same mistake as others and spilling the beans to Ozpin about me being from Earth. Because if this was reality, which I was now convinced it was, he would probably think I'm nuts and either fire me or worse. And I would not ask to become a huntsman, I wasn't crazy. I knew damn well that only death would await me if I asked. So I would do as I always did and go with the flow. Now that I think about it, the voice on the phone was the same as Ozpin but something was amiss. If it was really him, he would have mentioned it when we met but he didn't. Strange…

"After you." He said, opening the door for me. I thanked him and entered. We walked in the corridor in silence. Here and there he would say something and I would answer. It was just small talk. Then we took the lift towards his office. Once the doors opened, I was greeted by the person of Glynda Goodwitch waiting for us. _And again,_ _s_ _he_ _is_ _freaking tall._ _Why does_ _everyone_ _is taller than me?!_ This made my insecurity even worse. God damn it, I was 5 foot 5, it is a complete average height!

"Hello Mr. Schwarz I presume?" Even in her normal voice she sounded stern. I took her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure meeting you Ms. Goodwitch." I saw her eyes traveled towards the book I still had in my hand. "Oh, sorry about that. I will put it away."

After we introduced each other, we sat at the desk, with me on one side, Ozpin and Goodwitch on the other. "Before we begin, we must just look at the different forms you have signed and then we will see the specifics of the contract." _Wait… the_ _forms_ _I signed?_ I was confused and almost frowned, but didn't. I looked at the papers Ozpin gave me and I looked at them two, three, four times to really confirm that it was indeed my signatures on them. I scratched my chin by nervous reflex. Everything was on them: my birthday, my age, height, weight and medical record. Everything was like back on Earth. It was then I saw the file with my personal history. This made me widened my eyes. _Wait, sole survivor of his family in a massive grimm attack?_ _Have psychological traumas, is subject to panic attack?_ That was a little unnerving knowing that almost everything in those files were true.

When I looked up from the papers, I saw the concern on Ozpin's face, apparently due to my reaction, or the lack of. I took a deep breath and calm my nerves. Giving back the papers, I tried to find a better position on my chair. Briefly I saw Glynda sharing a look with Ozpin with a raised eyebrow from her part. "Now we can talk about the contract in itself and I will also take the time to tell about the different services that your post will give you." He laid a paper on the table on my side with a pen. "Well, you will be paid monthly. Your wage will be a little lower than the staff already working here as you are more of an assistant but you will also have your own class to teach. The contract will be automatically validated again at the end of the year. If you desire to end it for any reason, tell me and we will see what we can do." All the while he explained, I look through the said contract and nothing seemed vicious.

Taking the pen, I was going to apply my signature but I stopped. _But what is going to happen? Me being here have surely change something. But it is either working here or_ _being homeless… Fuck it._ With no more hesitation I signed. "Good. Well, welcome Mr. Schwarz to Beacon Academy." Said Glynda. "If you would follow me, I will show you the aisle for the teacher's flats." I said goodbye to the headmaster and followed Ms. Goodwitch. Apparently the speech was due to around thirty minutes so I got the time to see my future habitation. "You must have caught the headmaster's eyes if he chose you over anyone else to replace the person that was supposed to teach here." Said Glynda on the way while we passed students in the corridor. They briefly looked at me but went back to their business. A few of them stopped their eyes on her figure when no one was watching. Of course they averted their eyes when I send them a glare.

"Well maybe but I still have some apprehension. I do not really have any experience in the domain per say." This was accompanied with a little nervous smile. "Wait I got a question though. What am I supposed to do now? To watch over the students in the ball room for tonight or help to do something?" I asked because I didn't like the idea being near either RWBY and JNPR. The possible butterfly effects were too many and too unknown. And there was also the fact I really, and I meant really, didn't want to become the 'protagonist' of a harem. Oh god the horror. I couldn't help but shiver a little at the thought.

"No, that has already been taken care of, so do not worry about it. You just need to be present at the teacher's lounge tomorrow. You will be able to watch the students during their initiation. At the same time you will receive your schedule. If I'm not mistaken, I think you will have two course a week, the rest of your time will be spent being an assistant to your colleagues. But you will be dispense to attend my combat class in light of your… condition." Oh yeah… my 'condition', aka PTSD. And from what I have read on my psychological file, it wasn't pretty. Multiple suicide attempts, drugs and alcoholism as an attempt to cope with it or trying to end it. It also said that my system of defense was to tank any emotion I had and of course, when there's too much, it has ugly repercussion. That last part was true, the rest not really.

"Here we are." Said Glynda as we arrived in front of a door with a little blank sign on the side. There was also a letter box. Opening the box, she took a pair of keys and gave them to me. "The one with the green plastic is for your apartment and the other for the mail box." I thanked her and opened the door. But just before I could enter she called out to me. "Oh and if you got any other questions or you need help, go to the amphitheater, everyone will be there. Now if you would excuse me, I have to join the headmaster for the speech." I waved goodbye as she walked away with a little haste.

Sighing, I entered my new flat. Well, it wasn't small, or big. Just the right size for one person. The door leaded to the living room. It had a couch, a coffee table and a small TV. On the right there the was kitchen, separated by a wall. On the left there was the bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. There were already some towels ready to be used. And at the back there was my bedroom with a king sized bed. _Nice._ And a wardrobe which was empty. I finally noticed that the only pieces of clothing I had on me were the ones I was currently wearing. I needed to see with Ozpin if he could give me an advance so that I could take care of that. I tried to move but I only stumbled. _Woah, I didn't know I was that tired. Well it means_ _sleeping in my underpants, the way I like it._ And I did just that, taking off my clothes to find myself only in my underwear, I went straight to bed, which was really comfy. Only when my eyes were dropping that I remembered something that was important.

 _Wait, what I am supposed to teach in fact?!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up from my dreamless sleep, I tried to bring the alarm clock on the table near me. When I finally managed to bring it in front of my face, it showed 7 am sharp. Knowing damn well that I will not fall asleep again, I got off the bed. I stretched a little until I heard my shoulder cracked a little while I walked towards the bathroom for my shower. Once I stepped out, I looked at my reflexion in the mirror. Yep, nothing had changed. Still got my short messy brown hair and brown eyes. My nose still had the same birthmark on it and my body was as thin as ever. _Maybe I should change that?_ I thought to myself as I flexed my non-existential muscle. _Enough dilly dallying_. Once dry, I putted on the same clothes as yesterday, since they were the only ones I got. Scroll and keys in my hand with my book, I got out of my new appointed flat. I had checked if their was anything to eat in the cupboard but they were all empty, only pepper and salt were present. So I decided to got to the mess hall. Surely there would be food there.

After locking up the door, I walked following the indication that were at each corner. On the way, I saw very few students, as it was still early in the morning. They didn't look at me or anything. For them I was surely another student or they were not completely alert as their just woke up. Inside the food court, I took a tray and waited in line with the rest of the early birds. Bacon, cereals, toast, there was a lot of choices. I decided to settle down with a bowl of coffee with toast and jam at one of the many places that were free. All the while food was being consumed, I read the only material thing, beside my clothes and backpack, that was transported with me.

Munching and reading, I heard someone sitting in front of me and when I looked up, my breath accelerated a little. _Fuuuuu…._ With raven black hair, amber eyes that were really sharp and a black bow adorning the top of her head, none other that Blake Belladonna was sitting in front of me. She too was reading a book while eating some cereals. Sensing that someone was looking at her, she looked at me. I quickly averted my eyes and went back to my book. _Please don't talk to me, don't talk to me, don't talk to me…._ "Hi" _Motherf… "_ Hi" The words were forced when they left my mouth. "Is there a problem?" She had heard it. I had to quickly diffused the situation if I didn't wanted to be on her bad books. I would rather not have a pissed off main character against me, thank you. "What? No, just was really into this book and you kinda took me out of it." Not to harsh, but not too subtle way of saying: I have nothing against you but I don't want to have anything to do with you either, so please leave me alone.

She got my message and went back to her business. And I went back to mine and Lovecraft's. I eat the rest of my breakfast quickly before leaving, without saying anything. On the way to the teacher staff room, I saw some other students and the other members of future team RWBY and JNPR. This only made me quicken my pace to join my future, I meant my actual colleagues. I only calmed down when I finally arrived. Inside they were all of the teaching staff, save for Ozpin and Glynda since both of them will be at the cliffs to monitor everything. But there was a person I haven't seen and after a little of reflexion, I concluded it must be professor Peach. Well, she had brown hair that were strangely very short, almost as if she had mowed them. But that wasn't the strangest part, her eyes were bright yellow with slitted pupils. Now that I was looking a little closer I could see some scales on her neck. It was then that when she saw me, she smiled and in that smile I saw two fangs and a tongue like the one of a snake. _Soooo she's a snake faunus..._ _and that was a little creepy._ "Hello you must be..." She was rudely interrupted by a blur that took my hand and shook it at speed I would not think possible.

" Helloitsapleauretomeetyou. Imsurethatourtimetogetherascolleagueswillbemarvelous. NowifyouwouldexcusemeIhavetogoandgotthepapersasIhaveforgotthem." And as fast as the blur came, it was gone in a woosh. Wind soon picked up and ruffle my clothes. I looked dumbly at the door wondering what just happened until a gentle cough caught my attention. "So, as I was saying before I was interrupted, Hello, you must be Mr. Schwarz. It's a pleasure meeting you and welcome." Again, while we shook hands, she presented me a fanged smile. But I kept my eyes on her own. "The pleasure is mine and you must be Professor Peach?" I asked her with a smile of my own. "Indeed." Well it was time to play dumb and ask about the precedent blur.

"Who or what was that, if I may ask?" Hearing my question, Peach just rolled her eyes. "It was Professor Oobleck, the history teacher." I formed an 'o' with my mouth to feign surprise. It was then I felt someone clapped my back with a force that made me stumble. Then a booming voice that I recognize spoke. "Haha! You must be the new recruit! Welcome to beacon! Oh, where are my manners, I'm Peter Port, professor in grimm studies!" I turned around. _Finally! Someone at least who is not a giant! "_ It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Port" I showed him my hand and he gripped it in a crunching vice grip. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh._

After my appendage was liberated, I flexed it slowly while gritting my teeth. All the while, Port laughed merrily. With nothing else to do, I sat down on a chair, sulking a little at my hurting hand. Now that I think about it, there wasn't anyone else in the room. Beacon Academy was huge, it must have more teaching staff than just five, me included. Or you know, just anime logic.

Finally, Oobleck arrived in a green blur with paper in his arms. "Dear colleagues, I have with me the schedules for each one of you and…." he didn't even have the chance to finish that everyone snatched their own timetable and started reading them. Oobleck just grumbled at that, muttering under his breath. " _it's always like that each years"_ However, he recovered quickly as he saw that I hadn't moved from my place. I thanked him when he gave me my schedule. And after looking at it, it wasn't that bad. And it also showed that the Professor had another subject to teach. Glynda had dust studies, _how surprising,_ Port weapons maintenance and creation, Oobleck geography and politics and Peach had chemistry. And there was me. Only two hours a week on my own, the rest was being an assistant during the class of my colleagues. All in all, it was not that bad. Well, I only had two hours a week because I would only teach for the first years. Maybe this was a test to see if it would be interesting to teach the second years and beyond.

The gigantic screen in the wall light up, showing different views of the emerald forest, or was it another name? I didn't really remembered. Everyone quite down and looked at it.

Well, the initiation was going to start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, everyone was here for then team formation. Team CRDL had just been formed. Now it was time for team JNPR. And I was glad that the initiation was the exact same as in the show. Nothing major was changed, like someone dying (Jaune) or a new pairs was made.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rooks. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR." At that, the assembly clapped and Nora embraced her long-time friend Ren in a hug. "Lead by…. Jaune Arc!" Surprise, surprise. Everyone clapped at that and I could see the surprise and incomprehension on the young Arc's face. Receiving a friendly pat on the shoulder from his partner made him fall. He still got way before he became a decent huntsman.

And now for the main show. "And finally; Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xia Long. The four of you retrieved the white knights pieces. On this day forward you will work as team RWBY, lead by… Ruby Rose." When Ozpind said that, shock was on both Weiss and Ruby's faces. Yang launched herself at her younger sister in a bear hug, shouting she was so proud of her.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

 _Oh you have no idea Ozpin._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Point of view change!_

After getting up late, team RWBY and team JNPR all rushed to go to class. They only had five minutes before the lesson would start not wanting to leave a bad first impression, they all double their efforts to be on time.

While running madly near the fountain, they passed the dominant couple of the academy, Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. The witch looked at her watch and just sighed seeing the first year almost being late. When they finally entered the building, she turned her colleague and peer. "Is it Peter class now?" The headmaster didn't answer right away and took a sip of his ever present mug. "Yes."

"Do you think he will be alright? I heard that Peter had brought a grimm again and I fear that he will react badly if what his files said is true." Rare concern tinted her voice as she spoke. Ozpin took a breath before answering honestly. "I think he will. It's not by chance that I have chose him. The class will be filled with students and Peter. And he hadn't any crisis for more than 10 months."

"I hope your right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The class was, in a simple word, _boring_. Not only did they had to run to catch that class and for what? Listening to boring tales of the professor's youth. In particular Weiss was starting to get fed up by it and the childish behavior of Ruby. The only thing that was remotely normal was the assistant named Mr. Schwarz. From the presentation by professor Port, he seemed pretty normal with his clothes and demeanor. But what was strange is that he really tried to not make eye contact with anyone on her team or JNPR for that matter. Well, of course he didn't managed that but they were short. All the while the professor was going on and on in his story, Ruby kept being a fool and that made Weiss angry, no, downright furious by it.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" That was when Weiss broke and stood up, hand raised. "I do sir!" If anyone could see behind that thick wall of hair, they would have seen a grin on Port's face. "Well then let's find out!" He shouted with vigor. That made the assistant jumped into his chair.

The cage next to the portly man started to shake and the beast inside growled, vicious red eyes filled with hate towards anything living inside the class could be seen. A few had on their face a trace of apprehension. And if anyone was paying attention towards the assistant, which Blake was doing, they would have seen fear on it. But he did a good job of hiding it and remained on his chair. The black haired faunus in disguise had mixed feelings about him. On one hand, he didn't to have anything against faunus, as seen with her previous, if brief, interaction. But on the other hand, he didn't outright like them.

All the while Blake was thinking about the Mr. Schwarz and that Weiss was preparing herself to fight, the sisters were talking between themselves. "Hey Rubes, what do you think about him?" This was accompanied by a suggestive wiggling of eyebrows. Of course, the double meaning was completely lost to Ruby. "Well… I don't know. He seems… nice?" She wasn't really sure what to think about him. There was something rubbing her the wrong way when she looked at him. His posture and physic wasn't the like of a proper huntsman.

She was going to add something else but that's when Weiss came back from the locker-room. Everyone became silent as they watched. The heiress walked and stood at the opposite of the cage, ready for action. Seeing as their teammate was going to fight, Yang, Ruby and Blake all shouted her encouragement, and with a little flag in the courtesy of Blake. "Gooo Weiss!", "Fight well" and "Yeah, represent teaaaam RWBY!" Of course, the last encouragement from Ruby was not well received, as Weiss made it known. "Ruby! I'm trying to concentrate!" Hearing this, Ruby excused herself, being a little sheepish about that.

"Alright!" Shouted professor port while taking out his ax. "Let the match… begin!" At that word, the weapon was swung down and cut the lock of the cage. At soon as the door crashed into the ground, the boarbatsuk that was inside charge directly at Weiss. The charge was deflected by her rapier and rolled to the side, taking some distance between herself and the grimm. After trying to pierced its skull and losing her blade, Weiss was trying to think of a way to take Myrtenaster back. All the while, Ruby was trying to be encouraging but it only added to the heiress fury.

Professor Port was having a blast at seeing his student struggle. And he was proud of his specimen of grimm he had himself picked. Everyone in the class was having mixed reaction. Curiosity for certain, a little bit of apprehension towards the teacher who had allegedly _brought a grimm in class._ And then there was Mr. Schwarz. If anyone was to pay attention, they would have seen his face. A face stricken by horror and fear as his eyes were glued to the grimm

That's when the boarbatusk charged at Weiss. With nothing she could use to defend herself, she did the only thing she could, she dodged to the side. The grimm continued to charge and crashed into a nearby desk, which was next to the assistant. When the heiress got up, she heard everyone gasped. Following their eyes, she turned around and saw the beast fixing Mr. Schwarz with its red eyes filled with hate. With an inhuman scream, it charged him. The assistant was frozen in place. All of his muscles were bulging and tense, as if an electrical current was coursing through his body. His eyes were completely widened and unblinking, not once they left the charging beast.

With speed, Weiss grasped her fallen weapon and before she even realized it, throw her rapier with the help of her glyph straight towards the grimm. The aim was perfect and it pierced the eye and the tip of the sword got out of the other eye. Unfortunately, the momentum of the charge was still in effect and the now dead-grimm collided with the man. No sounds escaped his mouth and only the sounds of bodies hitting the floor was heard.

Professor Port ran at the side of Mr. Schwarz and saw that one of the tusk was stuck inside the torso of his assistant. It was bleeding profusely. "Someone go fetch help now!" Shouted the professor with authority. A red blur flew out of the class.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done. So what did you think about it? Please leave some feedback and if you want to see something else. But I cannot guarantee that I will, since I'm in university and that it eats a lot of my time.**

 **Maybe next time,**

 **Littleswiss.**


End file.
